1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with heterocyclic compounds possessing anti-emetic and gastric emptying properties and is particularly concerned with certain N-(4-pyrazolidinyl)benzamides, compositions thereof and methods for employing the compositions in controlling emesis and gastric emptying properties in warm blooded animals with minimal side effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various benzamido derivatives wherein one of the substituents attached to the benzamido nitrogen can be a pyrrolidinyl or a piperidinyl radical. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,826 discloses heterocyclic aminoalkyl benzamides having anti-emetic properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,440 describes 1-substituted-3-amidopyrrolidines having analgetic and antidepressant properties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,957 and 3,963,745 describe N-(1-substituted-3-pyrrolidinyl) benzamides and thiobenzamides as particularly useful in controlling emesis.